leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jinx/@comment-24035965-20131010214642
I have the feeling like this champ will recieve a hotfix soon. I know about the problematic of taking single skills of a champion and compare them to others, it just doesnt work. The difference in this case is, that i can take EVERY single skill of her, and its hard to find a match for them amongst the Ad carries. Every single skill of her outclasses most, what all the other ad carries have to offer. Lets start with her Q, Switcheroo! It grants, without using any resource up to 130% bonus attack speed, which is actually the highest As steroid ingame, if we keep Jayce aside. Sure she has to attack 3 times to get the full effect, but still, that will never take longer than 3 seconds, in which you can easily attack a tank. Just by this steroid, her damage against mid armored targets can keep up with that of most hypercarries like Vayne or Draven. And remember, that costs her exactly nothing. The second part of that skill, fishbones ain't better. This one at least drains her mana on every autoattack, but gives her in exchange a 10% bonus damage and splash damage. Not enough, she also carries over the stacks of her minigun, which will only decay one at a time when she uses fishbones. Her q alone makes her outclass nearly whole champions' kits. Compare her to tristana for example. Trist will have 703 range at lvl 18 and a 90% As steroid for 7 seconds. Thats why she is considered a hypercarry. Now what does Jinx have to offer? Jinx will have a 130% steroid for 2.5 seconds after switching until one stacks falls of, then she will have 86% for another 2.5 seconds, then 43% for the last 2.5 seconds (Correct me if I'm wrong here). All that with 700 range. Seems fair so far, their dps will be about the same, but now take into account that Jinx also deals splash damage. Her q alone makes her AT LEAST keep up with tristanas whole kit. Her W, Zap, ain't much better. This skills excels in 4 areas. The range is 1500, thats the longest range of all AdC pokes, it outranges Varus' Piercing Arrow by 25. The cooldown on max rank will be 6 seconds, a very low cooldown for her main damage dealing skill (although she deals the most damage through her normal attacks). I can only think of one AdC damage skill, that has a shorter colldown, Ashes Volley (4s). The tird area is the pure damage it's putting out. 210 base damage sounds low, but the scaling is incredible, because it's a full ad scaling. Compared to Graves Buckshot you loose 130 base damage. Zap scales 140%, Buckshot at CLOSE RANGE 136%. One big difference though, Zap's scaling is full Ad, whereas Buckshot's scaling is bonus Ad. The last area is the slow, the main effect why this skill is used. Its 70%, thats ridiculous, Ashe gets 35%, Varus 45%, sure they are both AoE, but they all neither have the damage nor the range of Zap. Her E, Flame Chompers. No AdC has a non ultimate hard CC, except Vayne, and that one is actually hard to hit, if we leave Caits very situational traps aside. Ok, the time had to come, at some point we could expect an AdC to have a hard CC as non ultimate, but he should at least pay for that in his kit. Jinx clearly doesn't. The damage of this skill is very high too, it got 300 magic damage and also 900 range, that seems both very much for such a strong non ultimate CC. This skill blocks out paths in the jungle better than Ziggs mines or Graves smokescreen, only Anivias wall is better in this specific area. Her R, Super Mega Death Rocket (Love that name) This skills actually seems pretty balanced, or lets say the most balanced in this kit. I feel like 35% missing health scaling is a little high, but the base damage is low to balance that. I cant tell yet if this is too strong. Her passive, Get excited. I like the idea of this passive, and i think it should stay the way it is, but with the rest of the kit, it's too damn strong. It basically gurantees a double kill on botlane, if you obkill the enemie adc. If the rest of the kit gets tuned down, so that she actually needs skill to beat the other AdC this will be fine. Please consider that I am not whining about this champion, i just feel like powercreep is actually taking over now. I also didnt compare the base stats of the AdCs, except for the 525 range, i didn't consider them, because that would be too much effort. The difference would anyways only be like 10% of the kits strenght in worst case. I would like to discuss the points I made, prove me wrong please, I would love to see Jinx in another light, i would love to see her balanced, because her kit is very fun. MfG Wban Edit: Holy Moly, what a wall of text, it really overtook me